kentosfandomcom-20200215-history
Daddoth
Daddoths, (the name they give themselves is unknown,) are a species that make their home in the Southern Continent. Larger than humans and highly magical, much about their culture and way of life remains a mystery due to their general inaccessibility from being on a different continent, language barriers, and a form of blue-and-orange morality that is difficult for many to grasp Much of their origins is unknown. It can be theorised that they were created before the start of the First Age along with all of the animal species, yet this would not explain how they managed to gain their sentience. Some believe that one of the Tyrants may have gifted them with knowledge, or even created them, as a more benevolent version of Mellark creating the dragon species. However, there is no actual knowledge on how the species came about and gained the level of intelligence they did, seemingly without help from the Gods. The Daddoth species quickly managed to conquer the majority of the continent, in paralell to how humans so easily dominated Raeltir within the First Age. It is known that the Daddoths tried 'enlightening' the other races on the continent with varying success, using a combination of actual teaching and magic. These included- polar bears, snow leopards, the wintermen and the Rosmarus. It's believed that they may have also tried to teach the snow beasts, but soon gave up due to their savage nature and unwillingness to co-operate. Although some of these beings gained human-level intelligence, they were always seen as lesser creatures to the Daddoths, whom used them for slave labour. The beings built up grand empires, making and changing alliances with one another, until after many wars their numbers depleted rapidly. They then spent many centuries in the half-destroyed ruins of their empire, in temples made by their subservient races. When Mellark released his draconic creations, many found their way to the Southern Continent, though supposedly the Daddoths dispatched of them 'with ease'. The only real threat they suffered, apart from battles ammongst themselves of course, were rebellions from their slave-races. In particular, a giant uprising was lead by the Rosmarus, which eventually lead upto the Daddoths being exiled from their dwelling places, which were burnt to cinder and wrecked entirely. Since then, the Daddoths have been solitary creatures living out a Nomadic lifestyle, though regardless are still considered one of the most potent beings on the continent, existing throughout the land. When humans began to first appear, they were not openly hostile, though did not try to engage in contact. However, somewhere down the line, the Daddoths began a mass extermination of humans on the continent, so that only the Northern Territories remained, with the rest of mankind living in Nomadic tribes throughout the land, ruled by their own Jarls. They also created the Leopardmen species for the sole purpose of hunting humans, though why there was a battle in the first place is anyone's guess. The necromungus Elaheamon visited the Southern Continent sometime in the Second Age and tried to gather a following there, though was exiled from the land permanently by the Daddoths, again for unknown reasons. When the God Wars broke out, there were many attempts to try and recruit the Daddoths to the cause for either side. However, a species of their own making, the Mon, performed a group spell which raised the entire Southern Continent out of the plane of existence so as not to be bothered. Category:Species